


Happy Birthday Mikey!

by Dollydefloral



Category: trikey - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, GTAV - Freeform, M/M, Trikey - Freeform, michaeldesanta - Freeform, trevorphillips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: It's Michael's 50th birthday instead of drinking and going to strip clubs T and M decide to spend it together at Del Perro pier eventually they find something was buried way deeper than the sunset had carried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (>•//3//•)> Hey Dolly here, I really hope you enjoy this really cute and Fluffy Trikey fanfic I wrote a while back it haves more chapters but I kinda wanna leave at this but if you guys want me to post them let me know.

"Today is my birthday huh?, Fucking A I'm too old for this shit." Michael looked over at the sunset the water calmly moving as the the sun reflected against it creating a long illuminating bridge. "Yeah you're an old fuck M happy birthday brother." T patted him on the back softly and gazed up at the sunset with Michael. Trevor offered to do something exciting on his birthday like drugs, killing people, strip clubs, clubbing, and bars you know the usual mostly for Trevor but Michael for once refused he just wanted to do something normal, something that made him happy as a kid, watching sunsets. When Michael was very young yes movies was his passion he loved it and he loved watching them just as much as he does now but when his parents would fight in that small trailer they lived in he would leave and bike towards the sea where he can just watch a nice sunset he would steal his dad's cigarettes and smoke them while watching them and every time he returned his dad would beat him half to death for it as his mom watched doing nothing about it sometimes she would rush towards her son as soon as her husband leaves and apologize for not doing anything and hold him till he feels a little better but Michael was so used to it so honestly he didn't care. 

Michael pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket he begin to light it up  and smoked calmly. "You know that ain't good for you M when you're gonna quit didn't you promise Amanda?" Michael notice that the sunset was running away and he turned around and leaned his back against the rail continuing to smoke. "Sense when you cared about Manda' and how she feels?" Trevor rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't care About Amanda Michael I care about you I'm soo tired of you having your head up her ass all the time so I just roll with it." Michael nodded silently looking at the people having fun on the pier. "I'm soo depressed T my family can't spend time with me on my birthday and me and Amanda ain't gonna work out now that we're getting a divorce Jimmy finally found a job and Trace is in college and I'm finally in the film industry I mean I should be happy a little bit right? I have it fucking all!" Trevor looked over at Michael with soft eyes. "Look sugar, you've always been a depressed sack of turd but be happy at the good things going on in your life right now think at the things that makes you happy focus on that shit fuck Amanda she's just another Broad theirs plenty of em' that you could find that'll make you happy you just gatta look." Michael smiled to himself holding his cigarette in his hand. "I never though you're good at advices T." Trevor turned his back facing the pier. "Yeah you didn't deserve it but we all don't deserve shit I suggest you spend what's left of your life doing what makes you happy because once we all get to hell ain't gonna be fun." Michael nodded closing his eyes. "Everything we do is like sunsets it doesn't last long but it comes back every evening sometimes if it doesn't rain or gloom." T didn't really understand but he nodded anyways. "Hey T." Michael breathed the smoke out of his mouth softly as Trevor turned to look at him. 

"You're my sunset you know that." Michael turned to look into Trevor's brown eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about you god damn snake you and you're movie quotes." Trevor laughed still staring at michael's blue eyes. "You're my sunset you god damn Psychopath no matter what I did to you, you always come back like a sunset." Trevor continued to stare at him. "Ugh, never mind this is just stupid." Michael sighed and dropped his Cigarette on the floor stepping on it he turned around to face the ocean again but the sunset completely had gone away. Trevor blinked a little and leaned back against the rail next to Michael. "If it doesn't rain or gloom? I think I'd come any time you'd need me even if it does rain or gloom." Michael turned to look at Trevor and he could see the smile that T had on his face Michael smiled back at him and laughed. "Wow that was gay." Trevor laughed covering his face. "Yeah I know you started it though." He mumbled in his hand. Trevor moved his hand away slowly and looked at Michael again this time holding his gaze up into his eyes once more the moonlight reflecting against the ocean waters Illuminating them Trevor moved in closer and softly kissed Michael on his lips Michael began kissing him back desperately and Trevor held him closer by his hips tasting the The cigarette in his mouth. After a small moment Michael pulled away breathing heavily while Trevor licked his lips. "What the fuck just happened?" Trevor shrugged. "Fucking A." Michael whispered softly turning back to look at the moon. 

"I love you Mikey." T later said looking down at the water. Michael continued to look at the moon not saying anything and Trevor sighed to himself looking up at it too. "We can't never be away from each other huh? I remember when we first met we were in high school and I remember we used to go to motels when we got to know each other a little better doing the things we did that young then we felt like that wasn't enough so we robbed people and for once I could tell myself I was in love, In love with you, in love of how we lived our life's and we went to that strip club in Yankton and I saw her and I thought this is what I wanted knowing damn well I didn't I just, I wanted something that everyone else had and then I regretted it I left you behind and everything that we had I missed." Michael felt his tears falling down his face and he felt his heart ache. "You left me for that old troll,  you told me it was over that this is what you wanted and it killed me watching you with her pretending that nothing happened between us, pretending what we had wasn't real you loved me Michael I know you did, I know you cared and I waited this long for you to show me that, then you had James and Tracy  and I was happy when those kids were born but you were mine M and you took that away from me then you fucked me over and left me for dead." Michael covered his face to hide his guilt and cried heavily Trevor moved his hand forcefully and Michael tried to fight him off but he couldn't Trevor had a grip on both of his wrist and Michael gave in. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry T I fucked up! I fucked up so bad in my life and I married someone I thought I loved and everything I did to you." Trevor looked down at Michael slowly as it began to rain and he let his hands go holding them. "Fuck You Michael." Trevor softly whispered against Michael's lips as he kissed him passionately in the rain Michael held Trevor cheeks then wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I love you too T." Michael rested his head against Trevor's chest standing in the rain. "You're my sunset too M." he whispered into the night closing his eyes softly enjoying the comfort and the company of his long lost love.


	2. Today after yesterday

After yesterday's event which was just an hour ago, Michael and Trevor decided to keep hanging out Michael didn't want to go back home to Amanda and Trevor didn't really have to be anywhere so they decided to rent a hotel. A nice hotel by the beach the Pacific Bluffs country club. Trevor agreed he didn't really care about fancy things like Michael did but he just wanted to be in his company because honestly, he didn't really know where things were going, if this was going to work, or if Michael was really ready to Try again with T but Trevor was really happy that he wanted to. Trevor was driving them to the hotel which was not so far away just about ten miles up the highway M was in the passenger seat looking out the window watching the cars pass by as T drove. "I'm gonna divorce her T so don't worry." Trevor was still looking up ahead at the road. "What makes you think I'm worried?" He laughed lightly still focusing on his driving. "I fucked up Once or many times before I can't even keep up but I know that I ain't gonna do it no more." Something inside of Trevor felt reassured and secured and there was a hint of euphoria in his smile that drove Michael in the same mood. "Good, you fucker you owe me." Michael nodded slowly closing his eyes. After a while of listening to soft rock on the radio they arrived. They didn't have anything but the clothes on their backs but they paid for their stay and they received their key it was really fancy hotel indeed and of course, Trevor didn't look like he belonged there but there was no one to notice it. They got up to the floor and walked down the hall to enter their room B25 it was a nice big suite something that Trevor wasn't used to he was a simple person, a person which didn't like very nice or extravagant things considering he could be very filthy. Michael stood in the middle of the room as Trevor closed the door and locked it behind himself.

 

"It's strange back then we could never afford a room like this," Michael said softly looking around the room.

 

"That's because we didn't need one all we needed was a room to fuck that's what the Motels were good for." Michael shook his head softly and sighed. "That's honestly all you ever cared about."

"That ain't true Mikey."

"Oh yeah, it's soo fuckin' true you wouldn't even let me take you out on a date without being such a horny lil turd always trying to suck me off as soon as you see me." Trevor laughed heavily. "Yeah, that's true." Michael laughed too and sat on the bed slowly.

"You used to bring me flowers when you picked me up on your bike like a loser."

"I was just a gentleman maybe that's why I'm such an asshole now cause you wouldn't let me a gentleman to you."

Trevor slowly sat next to Michael on the bed. "I liked it, to be honest, I just wasn't used to people treating me so nice like you did so I wasn't really used to it and because of me your an ass now so I'm sorry."

"Well, things can start changing we can both heal each other I know that therapists don't work." Michael had an annoyed tone in his voice when he said the word. "Therapist." It left a a disgusting taste in his mouth.

 

Trevor slowly held Michael's cheek and kissed his lips once more. "So, we're really doing this?" Trevor asked softly. "yeah, I'm sure of this." Michael replied looking at him. Trevor nodded slowly. "I just, don't wanna get hurt again so I just wanna make sure, you know?" Michael held Trevor's hand slowly caressing them. "I'm staying right here with you when we're done here we'll both go back to my place I'll tell Amanda everything right in front of you, hell I'll even tell my kids and the whole world this time I want to make things right I want to show the whole world who you are to me I want to show you off T I want everyone to know if they don't like it then they can go fuck themselves yes, before I was afraid of what everyone would think and I was ashamed of you but I really don't feel that way anymore I feel like this could work and yes, I know we're moving pretty fast but this will work T." Trevor nodded slowly and leaned his head against Michael's finally after everything that's happened in his life some things seem to be going right and with a plan like this Trevor felt like he could be truly happy again as he once was in Yankton with Michael.


	3. Sunsets To Watch With You (A Memoir)

"How come you always wear dresses."  
"I don't fuckin' know their comfortable."

Michael eyed the dress carefully it was a black floral summer dress with sunflower patterns all over it. It fit really nice and slightly tight around his body but it did really expose his legs, they we're thigh length as well. He had a pair of black Doc's with white socks and Michael's black and white class Jacket with the year printed on the back. His hair was a curled up mullet that kinda looked like victory rolls or Wolverines's hairstyle it was very long and shaggy it fell in wavy locks on his shoulders and down the small of his back. He had light black eyeshadow, red lipstick on his lips, black nail polish on his nails that seemed to be old and scratched off, arm length black fishnet finger gloves, and a long metal earing that was hanging from his ear. Trevor curled his hair behind his ear looking annoyed.

"It doesn't matter babe, you look hot." 

Michael was in front of Trevor's Trailer with his motorcycle every day he picked him up so they could go to school together and sometimes he never brought him back home because they were too busy going out to Motels or riding around on Michael's bike after school, sometimes Michael would even take Trevor to the beach to watch the sunset with him and they would stay there till they fell asleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"I hate school I don't see the point In going anymore," Trevor said holding Michael's hands feeling the breeze blow through his hair. "babe I want you to finish high school at least till then if you want you can go Study for the airfield." Trevor was sitting between Michael's legs with his back leaned back against his chest, his head right by his neck. Trevor didn't want to go home same as Michael they never did their parents weren't very understanding people and their father's were abusive so Michael decided like he always does every day To take Trevor somewhere else besides their homes he took him to the beach it was cold and for the most part it wasn't a snowy day but it wasn't warm either he wanted to take Trevor to watch the sunset with him. "If we could I would ask you to marry me you know." Trevor looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "We both know I'm not the marrying type." Michael chuckles and lights his cigarette. "I would make you my wife, just think about T once we make enough money to rob we'll move out of this shit hole, Los Santo's where all the golden movies are where we can feel the sun on our faces I'll buy you whatever dresses you want, makeup, jewelry the best and we'll have a nice big house and as many cars we want with two kids!, a maid, and I can work on films Oh, could you see it baby? Can you see this dream I'm gonna make it come true for both of us I promise just you and me." 

"That dream didn't come true maybe it did but it wasn't with me, it was with someone new." 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Trevor woke up from his dreams gasping his sweat was fierce cold and his body was trembling. "What the fuck was that?" He whispered softly to himself as his tears rolled out of his eyes he tried to look for Michael but he wasn't on the bed next to him as he ran his hand on the spot where Michael should have been hoping he'd feel some type of warmth against his palm Trevor was only disappointed by the coldness on the empty space, a fact that Michael has long gone. He started thinking about his dream again sitting up on the bed it was a memory but he Dreamt this memory and somehow his dream took a different turn at the end when he heard his own voice reminding him of Michael's betrayal. He covered his face and for a while, he sat and cried when he remembered all the things that Michael promised him growing up it still bothered him and it still ached. Trevor looked over at the door as he heard the key from the other side of it, the door flung open and Michael stepped in closing it behind him. "Mornin' babe you slept well?" Trevor looked up surprised to see him here. "I really thought you left Mikey." 

Trevor sniffled. Michael held two bags of up and Atoms in his hand. "I went out to get us some food but before that I was smoking a cigarette and before that, a fan asked me to take a picture with them." Trevor couldn't help but smile at him from the bed. "At least he came back." Trevor softly whispered to himself.

Michael made his way over towards him with the food. "what's wrong with your face? It looks like you've been crying it's strange cause I haven't actually seen you cry since we were seventeen." Trevor looked up at him as Michael rubbed his cheek he set the food down and examine his face more. "You're eyes are really puffy T why were you crying." Trevor looked down at his thighs but Michael only moved his chin towards his. 

"What's wrong baby you can tell me." M looked at T with a concerned look on his face he knew there was something wrong. Trevor decided not to tell him about the dream he thought it would only complicate things and Trevor was already starting to get used to the kind, gentle, caring, and loving Michael he once knew up in Yankton. "I just thought you were gonna leave me again." Michael felt a little relieved and laughed lightly. "I ain't going nowhere babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going before I left I thought I was going to make it back before you woke up." T smiled at him. 

"It's okay sugar don't worry about it if you did ever leave me again I would hunt you down and murder you." Michael hand Over Trevor's bag of food. "Eat up I already called Amanda it turns out she's got company with her." Trevor looked into Michael's eyes he could see how empty and sad they were he leaned in slowly and embraced Michael. He held him tightly wrapping his arms around his torso Michael excepted the hug, he rested his head against Trevor's and closed his eyes. "Thanks, T."


	4. Negotiating With The Devil

Michael woke up to the sounds of people walking down the hallway of the hotel he wasn't a very deep sleeper so most things he hears can wake him up out of his sleep. He was extremely warm and he opened his eyes to find out he was spooning Trevor he realized they must have fallen asleep last night because they still had their clothes on. He slowly caressed Trevor's arm kissing him between his neck Trevor gave out a light moan and shivered against Michael's body. "Old habit," Michael said to himself softly. He remembers those old times at the motel room back in Yankton how Michael woke up to find Trevor always clinging on to him in his sleep and after being apart for so long it still amazes him how Trevor is still so naturally drawn to him. Michael slowly pulled himself away from Trevor being careful not to wake him up he sat on the edge of the bed and got up quickly to go use the bathroom when he was done he washed his hands, face, and brushed his teeth with the hotel toothbrushes and made his way back to the room Michael looked back to the bed to find Trevor rolled over on his side of The bed. M chuckled while shaking his head and went on his way to retrieve his suit jacket off the floor. Once he got the jacket he put it on looking at Trevor's sleeping face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back babe." He whispered softly as he walked away from the bed and towards the hotel door he put his dress shoes back on and walked out closing the door gently behind himself. 

Michael walked down the hallway of the hotel room making his way towards the elevator he pressed the lobby button and the elevator door closed. Michael sighed lightly thinking about everything that happened with Trevor it was real he's gonna leave Amanda for him and finally, things are going back to normal how it should have been all those years ago. The elevator opened and he walked out of the hotel going over to the smoking area he took out his box of cigarettes and pulled out a cigarette slipping the box back into his pants then he carefully placed his cigarette in his mouth lighting it up with his lighter. Michael stood there enjoying the morning breeze it was seven fifty-one in the morning and the skies were nice and blue. "It's gonna be a good day today," Michael whispered to himself. At the corner of his left eye he could see someone making his way towards him he turned his face completely to find that the person was already next to him he thought that the person was there to have a smoke but as Michael observed more he looked really nervous fiddling with his fingers. "Can I help you?" Michael breathed the smoke out of his mouth as he asked the question. "Oh, um y-yes." The smaller man said with a soft voice. Michael continued to smoke looking over towards the ocean as the palm trees danced on the sandy beach. "You're M-Mr. D-De Santa aren't you?" Michael raised an eyebrow still focusing on the beach as he continued to smoke on his cigarette. "It depends on who's asking if not it's Townley." The stranger looked at Michael confused but Michael only laughed. "Yeah, it's De Santa." Michael eyed the person next to him slowly he was a short guy with pink pastel hair he had very fair skin and his eyes were green he wore light denim jeans, a pair of checkered vans, and a purple pastel Collar shirt. "O-oh." Is all he managed to say. Michael nodded finishing his cigarette he let it dropped on the floor and put it out by stepping on the bud. "Well it was nice chatting with you kid I'll see you around." Michael turned his heel as he turned around suddenly he felt a small hand grab him by his arm and he turned around slowly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that M-Mr. D-De Santa." His soft voice spoke out nervously. "Tell me what it was you meant to do then." Michael turned around to face him. "M-my name is Loui my d-dad owns this hotel b-but I love your films I'm your biggest fan I-I'm sorry I don't mean to act weird I'm just really shy and I don't talk to people much I just wanted to take a picture with you." He finally finished trying to keep himself under control his cheeks were red and he looked like he was gonna burst. "You should have just said so, kid." Michael smiled at him politely. Loui blushed heavily and he felt his tears pour out of his eyes he quickly wiped them away and pulled out his phone he quickly faces the camera towards them and Mikey through a peace sigh up in the air as Loui pulled his tongue out he snapped the picture and saved it. "Thank you so much, Mr. De Santa, I'll treasure this forever." Michael smiled again he felt warm and happy inside their was someone who actually appreciated his work who actually liked it I mean Michael was sure there were plenty of them who did but this one he felt was more special. "Sure it's no problem I have to go right now but I'll see you around, Loui." Michael waved at him as he walked towards his car. Loui stood there watching him he was full of bliss and euphoria and his heart was racing fast. 

Michael drove to Up N Atoms in the drive-through near Del Perro pier he ordered two sets of The Atomic Combo in large he paid for it of course and received his orders he drove on back to the hotel Listening to Los Santo's Rock Radio. Pat Benatar Love Is A Battlefield was playing and he tapped his thumbs on the Steering wheel to the beat of the music. Michael arrived and parked his car in front of the hotel where he Previously parked before He got out of the car, got the two bags of food out and locked walking back towards the hotel he noticed that Loui wasn't there but that didn't stop him from smiling to himself he felt really good that Loui really appreciated his dreams, Efforts, and work and it made Michael feel better about himself. Michael walked in the lobby of the hotel and passed the desk he stood in front of the trash and pulled out the box of cigarettes throwing it away when he made his way to the elevator entering it. He got up to his floor walking down the hall and opening the door to the room.

He walked in as he closed the door behind himself seeing his beloved was already up and awake on the bed. "Mornin' babe you slept well?"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Amanda look I don't need you bitching with me this is serious." 

"Right, like everything else you do is." She sighed loudly shaking her head. "What the fuck you want to talk to me about Michael?" Michael closed his eyes and Trevor made his way into the kitchen room where Amanda and Michael were. Amanda backed up slowly against the Fridge and gasped. "Why's that psycho here? You're trying to kill me huh Michael?" Michael opened his eyes again. "No, I'm not trying to kill you Amanda if I did I wouldn't use Trevor to do it I want to get a divorce this ain't working for me the kids are finally doing something with their life I am too and your not except living off of me I'll give you enough for you to live or you could go with the guys u cheat on me with but I don't want to be with you anymore." Amanda took a while to process this and she slowly looked at Michael carefully. "So, what's he doing here is he your witness or something?" Michael shook his head slowly. "I gatta tell you something, Manda." Amanda looked at M puzzled but she listened anyway. "To be honest Trevor was my high school sweetheart and I loved him to death if anybody fucked with him I would kill them, yeah I dated you in high school before Trevor but you weren't the one then. A few years later after me, T, and the crew finished a heist we went out to celebrate at the strip club and that's when I saw you again you were different you weren't just some teenage girl anymore you were a woman a beautiful woman and you still are Manda I didn't know that you were gonna be a stripper after you graduated high school but it wasn't really your fault considering your mom made you do it. When I dated you I remembered you had dreams you wanted to do something in life and I liked that about you as I drank at that strip club i remember all those times we had you we're the captain of the cheerleading team and I was the cool jock I thought we were bound to be together and for some reason I also thought I fell in love with you all over again it was in the moment and for a while that moment lasted more than it should have I was with Trevor at the time I took you home with me and I cheated on the only person I ever loved and I regretted but a part of me still wanted to be with you I thought I did but my mind was fucked at the time." Michael noticed that Amanda still had her attention so he continued as he breathed. "I Fucked up so bad I don't mean it in a bad way I was just supposed to be with Trevor and you came along and confused me Ever since I took you back to Los Santos  I regretted what I did fake my death and left Trevor behind I regret it all of it and it hurts me so bad. I was going to go back but we already had two kids how was I going to just leave but now this is my chance to finally be happy again to start over and Manda I loved you I really did but this was way back in high school after that I didn't have feelings for you I'm sorry but Trevor always been the love of my life and I wanna be with him forever until I die." Michael finished and held Trevor's hand slowly. Trevor had a warm expression on his face and he felt happy that Michael was honest and true to his feeling. Amanda stood there trying to process everything She just heard it was too much because she actually took a whole minute she blinked slowly and sighed her face relaxed and she just nodded. "Let's just get a divorce Michael I realized that you weren't the one for me but for the sake of our children I tried to make it work I actually did loved you Michael I really did too with all my heart but ever since we moved to Los Santos I noticed you've been distant and now I know why I cheated because I didn't Understand you I had insecurities about myself you didn't touch me anymore and I didn't know what else to do so things just headed  in a different direction and I'm sorry too I was a shitty wife but now we can make things right and you can be happy and I can be happy too the kids are all grown up now so Their isn't anything else left to worry about." Amanda smiles at Trevor who has been silent for a while and she made her way past them. "I'm gonna go pack my things now I wish you happiness Trevor everyone deserves to be happy and finally it's your turn." She made her way past the living room and headed up the stairs as she quietly closes the bedroom door. Michael breathed slowly He finally did it finally he was free and for the first time in forever, he met the Amanda he fell in love with all those years ago Kind, soft-spoken, and understanding. "You prick." Trevor spoke softly turning to face Michael. "What did I do?." Michael pulled Trevor in against his chest and kissed him Trevor pulled away. "I didn't think you were gonna do it." Trevor said softly against his lips. "I told you I was." Michael slowly kissed against Trevor's neck and Trevor moaned lightly. "I know I don't really believe you cause your a God damn snake." Michael chuckled softly. "I hope this proves otherwise." Michael said looking into Trevor's eyes and Trevor soon nodded. "Yeah, it does Mikey."


	5. Sunsets To Watch with you (Part 2)

It's been exactly a week since the divorce was finalized it wasn't rough at all sense Amanda and Michael had a deep understanding that they no longer wanted to be with each other. Amanda and Michael remained friends very good friends, in fact, they were actually close Michael decided not to take the house from Amanda he figured that Trevor wouldn't feel comfortable staying there or fit in a place like that considering he never really liked fancy things also Michael wanted to make sure his kids had a home to go to when things aren't exactly working for them speaking of the kids Jimmy finally has his own place and has a job working at a video game store while Tracy is on her forth year of college for fashion Michael And Amanda Video chatted them both over the phone regarding their divorce of course Jimmy and Trace didn't like the sound of that but it was no surprise to them that their parents wasn't gonna last Michael also announced that he was together with Trevor and he told them the whole story about T and him being together sense kids Tracy wasn't really bothered by the idea of having two dads she was actually happy for her dad and Jimmy didn't really care although he did had a couple of opinions about it. Honestly, everything was going so well T and M had no home to go to but they were determined to find one that fits them both for the meantime they slept in hotels and stayed on the road traveling all over Los Santos.

"Next stop paleto bay," Trevor said happily he was driving while M was on the passenger seat. A lot happened in a week the divorce and announcing it to the kids then telling them that their dad was gay also T giving up his Business, Trevor Phillips Enterprises T gave it all up for M and now Ron owns it he was hoping to start his new life clean and happy. Then they told Franklin their son Frank knew that T was gay but not M he didn't really mind it though he was extremely happy for them. M and T went up in person to tell him and they hanged out at a bar and drove around town before T and M would leave on their Journey and later on everyone that walked into Michael's life and Trevor's knew about them Lester and the heist crew, Solomon, Lamar their whole friends and people T and M considered family.

"M, we're gonna be happy right?" Trevor focused on the road his hand steady on the steering wheel the music was low on the radio while the seeds "can't seem to make you mine." Was playing on the radio. T had a very unsure look on his face as M studied him. "Yeah, we're gonna be so fucking happy T don't worry I'll make you happy I promise I ain't gonna leave you ever again." T smiled and his happy expression on his face reappeared again Michael reached for Trevor's hand and held it on his lap T held his hand tightly while driving they stayed like that for the whole drive.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

T and M arrived at Bayview Lodge it was a Diner, General store, and also a place in which it rented out a couple of rooms. The plan for them was to spend a couple of nights and look for a nice place to stay in nothing to fancy maybe a run-down house for cheap that could be a fixer up if not they would be back on the road again until they do but for some reason Paleto Bay was calling out to T and he knew that there was a place for them that they could call their own. Michael and Trevor have already unpacked their things and settled in it was a small room with a fireplace and a bathroom most of the things smelled old and looked cheap but that was okay because it reminded them of those hotel nights back in Yankton. "T before we start this Journey their's some shit we need to straighten out." Michael was sitting in the bed as he spoke Out. "Mmm, and what shit is that sugar." T replied stopping what he was doing to pay attention to M. "okay look we can't kill people no more, no more stealing, killing, hitting people, drinking, smoking, hookers, and all the bad shit that we do ain't no reason to do it no more." Trevor went back to what he was doing he wasn't ignoring M but more like being annoyed that he would even mention that considering that Trevor already knew. "Don't forget lying Mikey." Michael rolled his eyes. "yeah, let's not forget that T I'm being fucking serious here we can't do the crazy shit we do all the time." Trevor let go of his bag on the bed and looked at him frustrated. "Michael, i know that we ain't gonna hurt nobody no more, unless we have to okay I get it." Michael got off the bed and shouted in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me not even if we had to T we're trying to change to become better people aren't we? To be come normal." Trevor looked down slowly and then he looked back at M who was looking at him panicking. "M we're not normal, we're not better people, we're not like others we can't be normal we can't just act like we didn't do anything wrong in our life we can stop it now but we're always gonna be the first ones on the list to hell God ain't gonna just forget nor forgive us so you can forget about repenting especial for as long as we've been doing these things we've never given a shit or a single thought about our actions till now we'll do everything we can that makes us happy before we burn for our god damn sins but now we can't look at the pass M that ship has been sailed I say anyone that's after us we take em' out that's how it's always been we have to protect Franklin and our family even ourselves and each others back but I know none of that is gonna happen cause' no one is after us we've taken care of that long ago Devin, now we're gonna start being clean so don't worry about it I'm just saying unless we have to so let's not let it happen." Michael looked at Trevor silently for once in his life T actually had a sane mentally and made sense he slowly sat back on the bed and looked at him nodding. "Yeah let's do that T." He said slowly closing his eyes. Trevor went back to his bag to unpack and everything was silent afterwards.

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Michael and Trevor walked down to the beach from The Bayview Lodge after they had dinner at the diner The sun was setting and Michael wanted to see it so he tagged Trevor along. Michael had a regular white T, green trunks, sandals, and sunglasses while Trevor had a white summer dress with no shoes at all. Out of everything that was scarred on Trevor's body his feet were the most taken care of  mostly because Trevor doesn't expose his feet very often so they stay protected in his shoes. They arrived on the beach and the first they stopped to look at was the sunset reflecting against the water. 

"Mikey remember when we were kids sometimes when your dad beats you up so bad you would came all the way to my Trailer on your bike to come get me and we would stay out the whole night till we go to school." Michael was standing next to Trevor their hands were locked with their fingers inter-whined as they gazed up at the ocean. "Yeah, i do." Michael spoke softly. "Remember you would take me to the ocean and we would sit there watching the sunset till you calm down." Michael smiled and nodded. "And I would sneak my dad's cigarettes and take them and we would smoke the whole pack in one day." Trevor laughed lightly. "Yeah, and then when we decide to go home early you would drop me off and go home only to find out that your dad beat your ass again because you kept stealing his cigarettes." Michael laughed. "And then you would go to my place and sneak though the window of my room and I would look after you till we had to go to school." Trevor added as Michael smiled to himself closing his eyes. "Yeah, you was a really good boyfriend T then you would punch me because I kept getting into fights with my dad." Trevor laughed again and Michael laughed too as he rested his head on Trevor's shoulder. Trevor was much taller but Michael didn't seem to mind all that much about it they walked around the beach and the shores while holding hands the water running against their feet Trevor thought this was all a dream but honestly it was just the beginning of a long lost dream that came true.


	6. The Beautiful Person In You

M and T stayed almost four days in Paleto Bay it was the place to be and they loved every single moment of their time there and just to make things even better for them they found their home. M purchased it right off the bat when T said. "This is the fucking one." No questioned asked. It was perfect and honestly Michael like it too. It was one hundred twenty one thousand dollars and it was located on 0232 Paleto Blvd it read. "Fall asleep to the sounds of the ocean and bums dumpster-diving in the parking lot. This cute-a-button property is centrally located on Paleto bay's main street, a short walk from the coast and next-door to the local supermarket. Includes two car garage." Trevor had came across it one morning when he persuaded M to come along on a little workout in the morning Michael was a little too tired but he went along anyways and together they agreed that this was the house they wanted they didn't even bother to look inside either Michael just went on his phone, looked up the place and purchased it online and the house was finally theirs. Now it's been a week sense they started living there they still don't got everything together just some blankets on the living room floors and a mini portable Tv. They turned on the gas, water, and light but that's mostly about it the house was fully functional it just needed to be refurbished and also a couple of repairs. Michael was sitting on the floor he realized that the filming set was pretty far away from where he now lived and to get there it was a three or two hour drive but as he thought about it he honestly didn't really care because he wouldn't trade Trevor's happiness for the world he would happily drive three to two hours down if he had to. Trevor was in the kitchen cooking. It may be strange but Trevor is actually a really good cook sense his mother wanted a daughter so bad she actually raised Trevor to be a girl she would go around putting him in dresses and she also grew his hair and put pigtails on him as he got older she taught him how to cook and do house work eventually it led to every single step father he had to abuse him and later on they left because they couldn't break him. Trevor liked the way he was raised except the abusing part and his mother sort of neglecting him a lot of the time but he did enjoyed to dress up his mother didn't mind it when he turned into a teenager but during the time she didn't really care about him at all.

"Diner's almost ready honey." Trevor called teasingly from the kitchen. "I hope i don't see an ear in my food Trev." Michael said laying back on the sheets. Trevor turned around to lean against the archway of the kitchen he had a red satin lingerie romper with lace at the bottom Michael looked at him slowly and he though he really looked good in it. "What?" Michael said turning to look at him. "Look, I don't do that shit anymore M but honestly it's pretty good." Michael looked at him like was gonna barf and he almost did. "I'm only kidding M Geez you're such a pussy." Trevor went back to cook he was making his favorite dish as a child, potato salad Trevor's aunt used to come around when he was very young just to drop it off for him but after she passed away T never ate it again until now. "What are you making by the way?" Michael asked he was putting on one of his favorite films sense T didn't answer he assumed he didn't hear so he didn't bother asking again. The movie was an old fifties film named The Dark Mistress that was about a Murderous woman named Lola and a man named Tim who fell in love with her. She was planning on killing him while she pretended to date him until eventually she decided not to because she fell In love him too. Michael loved the part when Tim kissed Lola passionately at the end of the movie right when she was about to secretly stab him to death it was bittersweet, she dropped the knife and embraced him while she kissed him back. Trevor came into the room holding two plates the meal came with a side of potato salad, salad, and rice and beans he handed a plate to Michael and sat next to him on the sheets. Michael smiled and thanked T by giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I guess that answered my question." T nodded as he began to eat. "Yup." He said cheerfully.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

After they finished their food they cuddled on the floor watching the movie Michael was spooning Trevor from behind, while Trevor rested his hand on his head for support as he silently watched the movie. They've been like this for almost an hour and a half. Trevor didn't particularly like movies as much as Michael did but he did like to watch them with him even when they were young Michael took T out on date's every Saturday to go watch one and T liked it that a lot. The movie ended with the couple's kissing and with the iconic. "The end." At the end of the movie. Trevor still stood there watching the end of the credits well, Michael assumed. It was hard for Michael to tell if he was actually asleep or awake considering he was still behind spooning him Michael rubbed up against him and pressed his lips between Trevor's neck kissing softly. Trevor shift lightly reacting to the sudden warmth he felt. Michael rubbed his hips slowly playing with the bottom lace of T's lingerie and T finally moaned and pushed his hips back into Michael's hand feeling the sudden connection. It's been such a long time sense he felt Michael's touched like that sense he felt anything at all, human contact touching in such away that is caring and loving. The way he breathed and the way he touched him and teased him it intoxicated T delightfully and this, this is what he'd miss in such a long time just being by his side he'd almost forgotten how this felt how good it felt to be touched by Michael's beautiful big hands. M continued to caress Trevor's body embracing all his imperfections the cuts, the Bruces, and scars left on his body, Michael loved them all. Trevor breathed lightly as he gazed into M's eyes those beautiful blue eyes that T loved soo much. "I love you." Trevor listen to those words coming out so smooth out of Michael's mouth it made him shiver lightly as he breathed in those words into his lungs.


	7. Our Happy Life

After what seemed like forever, things are finally how T and M wanted it to be and for the past month, they really have been happy. They are very different people and they aren't exactly compatible but they found a way to work through their differences just so they could be together to actually make it work this time. Today Michael and Trevor were planning on having a small get together Franklin, Lamar, Lester, Manda, the kids everyone that was important to them in their life was gonna be here to see their new home it was gonna be fun but T didn't really like parties M did especially in high school and college. "Babe, they ain't strangers okay theirs nothing u gotta worry about." T was sitting nervously on their bed looking at Michael carefully; although Trevor is very aggressive and sometimes crazy oddly enough he can be very shy and soft, the truth is he's somewhat always been this way it wasn't till he met Michael he started being a lot more confident in himself. Michael stopped what he was doing and stood in front of the other man as he squats down his bones cracked but he still managed to keep his balance hoping that Trevor would meet his eyes when he didn't Michael lifted his chin and smiled at T when their eyes finally met. "Cut it out sugar!" T laughed as he swats Michael's hand away. "Your soo fucking gay." Michael chuckled and stood up his bones cracking again in the process. Michael went back to looking for his Hawaiian shirt while T rolled back against the bed. "What should I wear Mikey?" T spoke softly. Michael turned around to look at Trevor but he was staring up at the ceiling. "You should wear whatever you want I don't care what anyone says just like in high school I'll punch anyone in the face who have any fucking opinion about you." Trevor sat up slowly crossing his legs on the bed. "Thanks, M." Trevor was smiling at him and Michael couldn't help but crawl on top of him to give him a kiss. Trevor laughed as he was taken by surprise and Michael began to kiss him slowly their eyes closed, touching and embracing one another this moment was perfect and they both wanted it to last forever. Michael slowly began to run his fingers inside of Trevor's thigh they were soft and smooth just like his lips, his legs, and feet. Trevor moaned lowly opening his legs wider allowing Michael more access. "T you naughty girl you should be closing them they'll be here any minute now and we're still aren't ready we're not even dressed." Trevor looked at him slowly pulling him closer. "You started it, Mikey, now hurry up and finish it." Michael hesitated at first but then he did as he was told. M slowly started to get in between Trevor's legs kissing down the inside of his thighs and caressing the skin there. Michael could see him hiding his face with his arm and that only encourage him more to continue. Trevor's cock was leaking through his transparent pink undies it had a heart in the middle of them which hid his penis but when he started to get hard the tip peeked out from the top of the underwear. "I'm just touching baby how could you get this excited?" He breathed softly as he spoke against him and that only aroused Trevor more. "Michael shut the fuck up and stop teasing me before I kick your fucking face in." Trevor was trying to sound like he was in control but in reality his voice was shaking a little. "Oh baby, I ain't teasing' yah yet but if you really think otherwise then think again." Michael slid his fingers from the inside of his panties pulling them off to the side. Trevor shivered of how quick Michael was then yelped when he felt his tongue licking his hole. Trevor was trying not to moan and when he did he wanted to kick himself for it because Michael did that cocky laugh that T hated so much. Michael opened Trevor's legs a little more while eating his asshole his tongue was sliding in and out of him and Trevor began to roll his hips the more Michael did it. As erotic this was Michael loved the taste of Trevor's hole it was sweet which made him crave it more by then Trevor was leaking to the point that Michael could taste it as it dropped down to his sweet hole. "Michael I'm gonna cum you fat fuck stop fucking with me." Trevor was shaking and he wished he'd stop Michael knew exactly what to do to get him this worked up and that kinda scared Trevor because theirs probably more that Michael can do that T doesn't even know about. Michael pulled his lips away and licked them. "What do you want me to do then T." He whispered as he looked at Trevor with those lustful blue eyes it made T weak and just by looking at him he could have an Orgasm but he restrained himself. "C-can you just fuck me I don't want our guest to fucking come here and we're still here with this shit." Michael smiled slowly and continued to mess with T only this time T couldn't resist it and soon Michael was gonna break him out of character. M opened Trevor's cheeks and licked his hole forcing his tongue in him once more then he began to suck his balls through his panties. Trevor started to moan uncontrollably he gripped the bed sheets tightly as he bit his lip to suppress the lewd sounds he was making. "Michael, no stop you fucker quit fucking with me." Michael continued as he soaked T's underwear completely ignoring his request after a while of neglecting Trevor's cock he started to lick it through the Fabric which causes Trevor to twitch. Trevor was a horny mess after that and Michael was beginning to enjoy himself even more.

"Michael please fuck me I can't deal with you teasing." 

"I don't know T maybe if you ask more nicely I'll consider it."  
"I did you fat fuck I'm not gonna ask you again."  
"I'll just have to go back to looking for my shirt then."  
"I wish you would Mikey it ain't gonna go well for you if you do that."  
"Then ask nicely and I'll give you what you want."

Trevor was nervous maybe because he had to give up his pride or his ego and it made him feel awkward and slightly uncomfortable to even think about it but he really wanted Michael to fuck him so he did what he asked.

"Mikey can you please fuck me I'm horny." Michael raised a brow.

"Do it how I like it, T." Trevor just wanted to deck him in the face but that wasn't going to get him anywhere so he complied. Michael was one of those assholes that get off on things like this it excited him how Trevor would look so flushed when he begged him to fuck him, or how he moaned like a woman, how he sucked him off while playing with himself. 

"Daddy can you please Fuck me I want you inside of me so bad." Trevor was embarrassed when he asked, it came out of his lips so naturally though, even so, he didn't intend it that way. "Okay now open your legs and play with yourself." Trevor was a little upset he knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted anytime soon but he was beginning to loosen up. Trevor began to rub himself through his panties slowly not taking his eyes off of Michael. Trevor moaned as he released his aching leaking cock from his panties and stroked himself, even more, Michael watched closely as he kissed inside of Trevor's thighs. "How long are you going to punish me for? don't you want to fuck?" Michael smiled softly and nodded. "I'm punishing myself I have blue balls over here from watching you but I just want to wait a little more T let's just play a little bit no need to rush into things." Trevor Threw his head back when he felt like he was about to come and Michael went back to teasing his aching little hole with his tongue. "Mikey I'm gonna cum don't do that." Michael pulled away slowly and lick it one last time. "If you cum I'll really punish you, so don't." Trevor almost felt excited but his lonely hole was really aching for something to penetrate it so he slowly began to rub his cock while rubbing his hole with his fingers Trevor felt so good that his hips began to move on their own. "Mmm, how could you be this sexy T? You know how hard I am?." Trevor smiled as he slipped his fingers in stretching his hole open. "I want you inside Mikey come and fuck me up." Michael rose up on his knees moving in between Trevor's legs taking out his cock. Trevor was so hungry for it he sat up to watch it more closely it was short maybe around seven inches but it was thick and fat and Trevor loved it. "You wanna suck my cock T?" Trevor nodded slowly as he licked the tip. Michael groaned and closed his eyes slowly pulling Trevor's head closer he gagged but Michael knew he liked it. T was deep throating Michael so good that he was shuddering I guess in the end Trevor had the last laugh he continued to stroke his cock while slurping the head Michael was extremely close but he didn't want to come yet but within a minute of this going on Michael was fucking into Trevor's throat T was moaning and even the vibration of it was making Michael swell up soo much. "You're such a good girl T you're taking me up nicely soo I'm gonna reward you okay." Michael slipped out of Trevor's mouth slowly and ordered him to turn around T did what he was told he turned around on the bed and spread his legs while he held his ass up in the air he was excited he wanted it so bad he couldn't wait to feel Michael's big cock inside of him again. "Michael hurry I want you to fill me up." Trevor was rolling his hips slowly and began to finger himself so Michael could slip in easily. Michael stroked his cock while he watched Trevor playing with his hole. T slipped his fingers out and opened his hole. "Come on M it's gapping for you." Michael slipped his fingers in and then licked them. "Fuck you taste so fucking good." Michael slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Trevor's aching entrance T was drooling and rolling his hips he wanted Michael to push it in so bad he was losing control. M finally pushed in and T Threw his head back as he moaned loudly squirting his cum out his Cock. "Wow baby your incredible." T was panting his legs was beginning to buckle of how exhausted he started to become. Michael was sliding in and out of him and Trevor was beginning to feel weak but his hole was loving every moment of how good Michael was thrusting into him. "I love your cock Mikey it's making me feel so good." Michael was close as he began to pick up the pace fucking deep into his guts he was slapping T's ass as it bounced on his hand Trevor was laughing now out of pure excitement but in the process was overwhelmed by his tears. "Baby I-I'm about t-to comeee!" Trevor slammed his ass back to meet Michael's thrust fucking himself on his dick. "Fuck! Come inside of me sugar your soo far deep inside I might fucking dieee!" Michael laughs as he grabs both of Trevor's arms fucking him further that way by then T is babbling and drooling he's soo far gone his eyes rolls white. Michael comes as he groans loudly gripping T's ass. Trevor falls over on the bed twitching and shaking his tears slowly falling out his eyes. Michael rubbed Trevor's hips slowly as he watches his cum oozing out of T's sweet hole he lays down beside him afterwards pulling him closer against his chest. "Did I hurt yah T? I'm sorry if I got a little rough." T slowly shifted to face Michael. "I'm fine but I don't think I'm gonna be able to fucking walk thanks to you." Michael laughed softly caressing his cheek as he kissed him deeply T kissed back and got comfortable in Michael's arms until they heard the doorbell. "Oh shit...!"


End file.
